Word of the Day
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Complete- A collection of character based drabbles.
1. Puerile

_**Title:** Puerile_

_**Summary:** Displaying or suggesting a lack of maturity; juvenile; childish. - Akira  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 3 & 4_

* * *

When Misoka starts telling him that he can't be friends with Keiko, his control breaks and stomps out in a heated fury.

Of course, he still upholds his reputation of being a child, so before he slams the door closed, he makes sure that the others can see his juvenile act of sticking his tongue out.

But the second he's outside, the fight in him dies and he's alone again.

Nozomu's look of surprise when he snapped at him flashed in his mind. Typical.

He was always expected to be the hyperactive, happy-go-lucky, little kid of the family that everyone protected. The one that was always the last to know.

Now the tables were turned. Now _he _knew something that the two leaders didn't; and he highly doubted Mahiru would spill either.

He's tired, so tired, of never being taken seriously. Even their enemies refused to listen to his threats during the WPF incident.

Well he's sick of it. If Misoka and Nozomu want to treat him like a child, then fine, he'll act like one. But he won't give up a friend just because he's ordered to.

He sighs and pushes off the wall, deciding that a walk might do him some good.

* * *

A/N: You guessed it, I'm starting another series! Though this one is going to consist of everyone (mostly) and the 'chapters' will be drabbles instead. Oh, and I'll be using the 'word of the day' at dictionary(dot)com for inspiration and whatnot. Review por favor!


	2. Nadir

_**Title:** Nadir_

_**Summary:** The lowest point; the time of greatest depression or adversity. - Misoka  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 4_

* * *

Mitsuru's gone, Akira's gone, Mahiru's gone, the Empress' condition is worsening, we're getting pressure from the Moon Palace, and I'm losing my powers.

Not to mention the whole situation with that girl.

Akira and Mahiru don't understand the full magnitude of the situation. She's seen all our faces and has been to the Moonshine. If that girl is a member of Dawn's Venus, then we are all in serious danger.

Sometimes I think the princess relies too much on the goodness of a person's heart. Even if the girl is as trustworthy as Akira and Mahiru deem, she's still a threat, because I highly doubt that she was simply 'just a friend'.

I know the others think I'm being cold-hearted, but I'm simply looking out for their safety. To be a good leader, you have to be willing to look past everything to see what truly lies beneath.

After all, there are daggers in men's smiles.

* * *

A/N: Did you all catch the Shakespeare reference in there? Hehehe. Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews Mitsurufangirl009 and Jimmy the Gothic Egg! Much love to you both. Continue reviewing everyone!


	3. Effulgence

_**Title:** Effulgence_

_**Summary:** The state of being bright and radiant; splendor; brilliance. - Mitsuru  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 6_

* * *

He can't remember what his life was like without her in it.

Well, he does, but it's hard to wrap his mind around the idea of never being with her.

It may seem corny and sappy, but she's his life. His sun. His reason for living. He's a better person because of her. For her. And it's the truth.

Nothing in the world matters more to him then seeing her smile. Making her smile. He loves it when she smiles. His whole world suddenly becomes brighter when she smiles.

And when she isn't smiling, when sadness and tears replace the radiance, he holds her and soothes her and loves her. Promises that everything will be all right.

And then she's smiling again, and the sun goes back to shining.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I wish I had a boyfriend like that. Actually, I just wish I had a boyfriend period. But whatever. Lovely, lovely reviews everyone! Thank you so much!

Mitsurufangirl009 – The chapter titles are the words of the day. And considering that English derives from Latin, then yes, they are from Latin. Technically. Yeah.

Azamiko – Hit the nail right on the head! "There's daggers in men's smiles," said Donalbain to Macbeth in Act II, Scene IV. Woot! Go Shakespeare!

Thanks again everyone! And don't forget to review, review, review!


	4. Orotund

_**Title:** Orotund_

_**Summary:** Characterized by fullness, clarity, strength, and smoothness of sound. – Nozomu_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 1 & 4_

* * *

He sings not because of traditions past down from the Lunar Race. Not because it feels natural. Not because it makes him feel alive. And certainly not because he's good at it.

He sings because it's the only time when he can let out his guarded feelings and not worry about what others would say or think. They wouldn't be able to decipher the true meaning behind his music anyways.

And it's not the words that he sings, but the way he sings them, that convey his emotional message.

His tone: sweet and seductive, rock star banshee scream. His volume: earsplitting loud, so soft the crowd leans forward to hear. The way he moves: pivot to the left, one step back, sway the right arm. Even the way he holds the microphone: grip so tight his knuckles are white, loose to easily switch between hands.

It's an art. It's his art.

'If you can't say it, sing it.'

And that's what he does.

* * *

A/N: I live for reviews. Gimme. -readers glare- Oh, alright, gimme _please._


	5. Abjure

_**Title:** Abjure_

_**Summary:** To renounce or reject solemnly; to recant; to reject; repudiate. _– _Mahiru_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 4_

* * *

Tears are sliding down her face but she's only semi-conscious of them. All she's aware of are Misoka's words, repeating over and over again in her head.

"_The princess blatantly lied to us…We cannot trust the princess…it has the potential to birth the worst-case scenario for us…we must put an end to this…"_

She thought she could help. She thought she could make a difference. She thought that _she_ could be that difference.

She'd been wrong, oh so wrong.

Running away might not have been the best idea, but she had to get out of there. The walls had been closing in on her and she couldn't breathe. The feelings of rejection and loneliness settling over her heart just too hard to bear.

Now she's sitting at her desk, staring at some random magazine she can't remember grabbing, and letting her sorrows puddle on the open page.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! It's greatly appreciated.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg – This is _far _from over my friend, you can be sure of that. In fact, this might become a permanent WIP since there will always be a word of the day and I'll probably keep becoming inspired and whatnot. Thanks for reviewing!

Don't forget to review!


	6. Gewgaw

_**Title:** Gewgaw_

_**Summary:** A showy trifle; a trinket; a bauble. – Keiko_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 4_

* * *

It's just a stupid lollipop. Hardened and sickly sweetened sugar on a stick. Something she can easily get at any candy store. Something that'll give her cavities and end with a trip to the dentist chair.

But it's ten times more then that. It's a reminder of Akira's bright smiling face, of his puppy brown eyes full of concern, of his kind and understanding nature.

Then her reminder is completely shattered under Hokuto's too-shiny dress shoes and washed away in the rain.

She wonders if it's a metaphor of some sort. Like what she was taught in Lit class.

When Hokuto hands her the towel, she wishes she never heard of metaphors because this has to be one too.

Akira gave her something of his that was sweet and new. He looked straight into her eyes and offered his friendship and maybe something more.

Hokuto gave _back_ something of _hers_ that was old and full of bittersweet memories. He didn't even glance at her.

She really hates metaphors.

* * *

A/N: Is it just me, or have you all noticed how all of these have been from book 4 except Mitsuru's? And how they've all been angsty? Then again, the fourth one was a real downer, but whatever. Review, review, review! Enjoy a safe and happy Halloween everyone!


	7. Inchoate

_**Title:** Inchoate_

_**Summary:** In an initial or early stage; just begun. – Mahiru_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 6_

* * *

In the beginning, it was a bit awkward.

Ever since that night they'd all danced on the roof, it'd been awkward. Their eyes would meet, they'd stare, they'd blush, they'd look away. And that was about it.

They were unsure of what to do around the others and even more unsure of what to do when alone. Should they hold hands? Should they cuddle? Should they have heavy, intense make-out sessions like all her friends talked about?

She had had a boyfriend. Once. In a galaxy far, far away. It had only lasted about a month and a half. He wanted a 'more mature relationship' and she didn't even know what first base was.

This time was different though. This time she kinda-sorta-not-really knew what she was doing. But he was in the same boat as her, so that had to be good. Right?

But one day, she couldn't take it anymore. They were going to have to break the ice somehow, someday, so she might as well take the lead.

Right in the middle of a conversation with Shecan'tremember, she grabbed his arm, yanked him into an empty room, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.

It had taken him about half a second for the shock to wear off and for him to respond in equal eagerness.

* * *

A/N: Yay! More happy M/M-ness! And I even managed to add a little Star Wars in there. Sort of. Whatever. Anyways, review my peeps! I'm outtie for now. Gosh, I've been hanging around my wanna-be-cool-yeah-right-rolls-eyes Dad too much.


	8. Odium

_**Title:** Odium_

_**Summary:** Intense hatred or dislike; loathing; abhorrence. – Mitsuru_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 1-5_

* * *

He hates her.

He hates that she calmed him by singing that stupid song in her off-tune voice. He hates that she saved him from drowning. He hates that she cried until exhaustion when he died. He hates that she begged and pleaded for him to wake up. He hates that she instantly thought of him during her time of distress. He hates that she's always asking him why he doesn't sing. He hates how she clings to him like a lifeline when they fly. He hates that she's always more concerned about him. He hates that she didn't want him to leave. He hates that she cares.

But more importantly…

He hates how wonderful her hand feels in his. He hates how he felt guilty for wanting her dead after she brought him back. He hates how he wants to bring ultimate pain to anyone who tries to hurt her. He hates that he was sick with worry during the World Performance Festival. He hates how she feels so right in his arms. He hates that she smells like the ocean and vanilla and home. He hates that he doesn't feel numb around her. He hates how he'll do anything she asks just by pouting. He hates how she made him blush when he first called her by name. He hates how she makes him care.

He hates her.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

* * *

A/N: Talk about your thin line between love and hate. Silly Mitsuru, Trix are for kids! Anyways, don't forget to review! Adios for now.


	9. Panjandrum

_**Title:** Panjandrum_

_**Summary:** An important personage or pretentious official. – Misoka_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 5-6_

* * *

He's the leader, but he isn't the hero.

And there's a difference. A huge difference. Some may not think that there is, but it's true.

A leader takes action when needed, looks at the crisis with a critical eye, and tries to decide how to save the most amount of people with as few casualties as possible.

A hero, however, is always needed, no matter what. A hero will save everybody, or at least try. And when they don't save everyone, even if it's an enemy, they still mourn and still feel guilty. They believe in redemption and that everyone and anyone can be saved, no matter how far off the deep end they are.

That's why he's just the leader. He'll save those that need to be saved, and leave the others to fend for themselves. He comes up with the plans, is knowledgeable, and does well at giving orders. But that's not what makes a hero.

And so enters Mahiru. All bright and shiny and hopeful and loving. She's the hero. Or in this case, heroine. In the end, she'll be the one to save us all.

He knows this. And when the time comes, he'll graciously step down and let the princess take her rightful place as the true leader. As the Heroine.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. And actually review this time! I didn't get _any_ for the last update. Yes, I know I'm demanding. But hey, no reviews, no updates. So it can be a win-win or lose-lose situation. So…yeah…REVIEW!


	10. Retrospect

_**Title:** Retrospect_

_**Summary:** To look back on or contemplate things past. – Keiko_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 6_

* * *

Sometimes she wishes that he hadn't stopped Nozomu from biting her.

If he had just stood there and done nothing, she would've understood. It would've showed her what his true feelings were and it would've been her closure. She would've eventually been able to move on and maybe explore something with Akira.

But instead she's just confused.

Just the mere idea of a threat against her should've been enough to scare him into doing anything just to have her back.

If he loved her.

And that's what confuses her. If he loved her, he would've immediately given up the teardrop just to have her safe in his arms. If he loved her, he wouldn't have cared about his duty or his goal or whatever and the only thing that would've matter was her life.

But only until she was physically threatened did she matter. Only when he saw that they weren't fooling around did her life mean anything to him besides her seeing abilities.

She has a feeling that had it been anyone else, he would've done the same thing. His father's teachings would've rang in his ears, telling him that they were supposed to be the good guys, that letting the demons kill someone would've made him just like them.

Sometimes she wishes that he had just let her die; it would've made more sense.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was longer then I anticipated. Oh well; extra long for such a long wait I guess. And I'm sorry about accusing you guys of not reviewing. Stupid FFnet. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Review por favor!


	11. Logorrhea

_**Title:** Logorrhea_

_**Summary:** Excessive talkativeness or wordiness. – Akira_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 2_

* * *

He's babbling, and he knows it.

But he can't help it. He's nervous. Because really, what do you say to someone who just 'came back from the dead'? Or so to speak.

He wants to try to get Mitsuru to act like his old self a little bit. Sure, quiet and broody Mitsuru is nice and less homicidal, but at the same time a bit eerie. So he offers him some pocky, hoping that it might break the ice. Hope and might being the key words in that sentence.

When that obviously doesn't work, he starts talking about how if he tried his hardest at something, he'd become better at it and whatnot. He wants to slap himself the second that cliché leaves his mouth. Way too after school special-ish.

The next topic is the World Performance Festival, which is good. Neutral ground. He tries not the mention anything relating to the upcoming mission, though. Afraid that if he does, it might spark unpleasant memories.

So he talks about wanting to be a performer to represent Japan. It's a fun, easy subject. And he really gets into it and starts playing around; whacking Mitsuru with his 'imaginary' sword.

When the tengu starts to chase him around, he mentally checks off an item on his List of Things to do Today. _Mission accomplished,_ he thinks with a secret grin.

* * *

A/N: Some little light-heartedness for you guys. Now I know this is random, but while I was looking through book 6, I realized something; Nozomu's hair was different. It was longer and messier, or was I just seeing things? Stupid lack of sleep causing eyes to not work properly. So if any of you guys noticed a change in our favorite vamp's hairstyle in book 6, assure me of my sanity and let me know. But other then that, review!


	12. Carapace

_**Title:** Carapace_

_**Summary:** Something likened to a shell that serves to protect or isolate from external influence. – Mitsuru_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 1-6_

* * *

He had a barrier around his heart. It'd been there for as long as he could remember. He didn't know the reason why he put it up, he just knew that it was there to keep certain things out.

Sadness. Heartache. Loneliness. And anything else that could hurt him.

But then she showed up.

_Her._ With her cheery attitude and bright smile and golden hair and sapphire eyes.

She popped up out of nowhere and somehow along the way managed to break through his personal Great Wall of China.

He doesn't understand it. Why, out of every other person in the universe, why was she the _only_ one who managed to creep under his skin and into his heart?

It confuses and angers and intrigues him all the same. He wishes that he never met her. If she hadn't been a part of his life, then he'd still be the cold, distant, untouchable boy he once was.

But no. She _is _a part of his life, a part of him. And because she managed to knock down the blockade surrounding his heart, she turned him into the emotional, confused, and semi-happy man he now is.

He has yet to figure out if he loves her or hates her for it.

* * *

A/N: Man, it's been forever since I updated. Hope you all enjoyed my little drabble! Oh, and FYI, I'll be posting the D installment of ABC series very, very soon. So be on the look out for it! Review please!


	13. Bonhomie

_**Title:** Bonhomie_

_**Summary:** Good nature; pleasant and easy manner – Nozomu  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 1 & 3_

* * *

He has many nicknames. Smoothie bomb, flirt, heartbreaker, tease, and many others that he doesn't really want to think about.

To tell the truth, he really isn't anything like that. Yeah, he likes to flirt with girls on occasion, but that's more of a habit, an instinct. And really? It's probably just his looks, accent, and singing talents that get the girls swooning. And yeah, that statement was probably a bit narcissistic, but who isn't?

But really, he just likes talking with people and making new friends. He's easygoing and fun to be around. He gets along easily with people and is usually the life on the party. There's nothing wrong with that.

So whenever he hears one of his infamous nicknames, he just ignores it. It's just him being him.

* * *

A/N: I finally did another Nozomu one. And FYI you guys, this little series-thingy will be over soon. I'm going to write five more so that each character (that I've already written about) will have 3 drabbles each when this is complete. Now if you would be so kind as to review? Please?


	14. Consanguineous

_**Title:** Consanguineous_

_**Summary:** Of the same blood; related by birth; descended from the same parent or ancestor – Mahiru  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 1-6_

* * *

When she was first told of her birthright, she was a little frightened. In a second she went from being the resident good luck charm to the princess of an entire race of demons. And really, who _wouldn't _have freaked out in that situation?

But as she got to know them and slowly learned about her powers, it wasn't so bad. She'd get to help them find the teardrops, which would help the Empress get better, and she'd find out more about herself and her heritage.

Then Dawn's Venus and Keiko came into the picture and all that mattered was getting the teardrops before them and making it out of the battles alive. They all get a bit off course during that time.

It wasn't until she actually met the minister of the left's daughter that she truly understood what her purpose was. She was meant to settle the dispute between the humans and Lunar Race, to bring the two together peacefully.

Now she can finally say that she gets it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! It's great to be back! And to Jimmy the Gothic Egg: -hugs- It's nice to know I was missed. Anyways, review everyone!


	15. Spoony

_**Title:** Spoony_

_**Summary:** Foolishly or sentimentally in love – Akira  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 3-6_

* * *

He feels so stupid sometimes.

Whenever he thinks about his would-be relationship with Keiko, he wants to slap himself; because he really shouldn't have been surprised that she ended up with Hokuto. She'd been raised to believe that demons were unfeeling, barbaric monsters. And she may have been the most open of Dawn's Venus, but she still had her roots.

The first meeting with her had made him very optimistic. She'd been crying and he had made her feel better; not a bad first impression on his part. Then he had invited her to his birthday party; a good opportunity to talk with her and maybe even ask her out. He had already been halfway in love with her by then.

Then she had dropped the largest bomb in his known life. She was the enemy (technically) and his heart had shattered. It figured.

He'd always been a fool for love.

* * *

A/N: Another quick update for you guys, which means 3 more to go! Man, if this rate keeps up, I'll be done with this by Wednesday! Review please!


	16. Moratorium

_**Title:** Moratorium_

_**Summary:** A suspension of an ongoing or planned activity – Keiko  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 2_

* * *

When she heard of her engagement to Hokuto, it had been the happiest day of her life. She had started planning the wedding from her dress down to the silverware.

Then his father had died, and Hokuto started changing. He became obsessed with the demons of the Lunar Race and the Teardrops of the Moon. The wedding had been postponed.

She hadn't minded, at first. His had father died, he had to deal with the grief in whatever way he could. It was his duty to continue his father's work, especially since it had been his dying wish.

After awhile, she stopped making excuses for his behavior. But she still waited for him, because she loved him and would always wait for him.

Then he started using her, or more specifically, her seeing abilities to find the demons. If he'd just used _her_ for anything, anything at all, just because it was her then at least that would've proved that he needed her in some way. But to just use her powers…that had been the last straw.

In her mind, the wedding was cancelled. Indubitably.

* * *

A/N: Yet _another_ update! Screw Wednesday, I'll finish tomorrow! By the way, if anyone is interested, I'm looking for a really good beta that could help me on my next story, _The Theatre of the World _(basic points in my profile), also a CM story. Email me, afgrulerofthepen(at)yahoo(dot)com, for details.


	17. Ephemeron

_**Title:** Ephemeron_

_**Summary:** Something short-lived or of no lasting significance – Misoka  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Books 4-6_

* * *

Ever since he was little, he knew that it was going to happen, that he would lose his powers. It was inevitable; he was only half demon. So when it did happen, he wasn't surprised.

Then the princess asked him something that he had never been asked before. _"…What I really wanted to know was how you felt about it."_ How he _felt? _It never really occurred to him what he would feel once he lost his powers. He just tried to prepare himself for when he'd become useless. His own emotions weren't even on his radar.

But later, Mahiru surprised him once again. She said he wasn't useless, that his human status meant nothing, _"You're Misoka--and that's all that matters!"_

Whether he was a demon, human, or even a bug, it wouldn't matter. As long as it was him, it made no difference.

It looked like the princess taught all of them something.

* * *

A/N: Phew! One more to go everyone! And Jimmy the Gothic Egg: this isn't quite finished, since Nozomu still needs one more drabble (which will probably be posted within the next hour). And yes, I'm almost done with the D story for my ABC series, so that's going up soon. Please leave a review everyone!


	18. Yen

_**Title:** Yen_

_**Summary:** A strong desire or inclination; a longing – Nozomu  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crescent Moon._

_**Spoilers: **Book 6_

* * *

For awhile, he'd had nightmares.

He could easily, too easily, imagine imbedding his fangs into that girl's neck and draining her dry. Feel the rich, warm blood running down his throat. Hear her heart beat, beat, beat, then slowly stop. The temptation was so high; he'd been so close to just giving in.

But he hadn't; because when he was just a second from complete bliss, Hokuto had finally come to his senses and told him to stop.

When he's at his broodiest, he sometimes wishes that the shaman hadn't stopped him. He can't remember the last time he'd had human blood, but he can remember how it had taste, and it had been better then any fine wine or gourmet meal.

But he's grateful that he had stopped. If he had given in, if he had killed Keiko, he doesn't want to think about what would've happened. Hokuto probably would've killed him if he didn't do it himself. And who knows what Akira would've done.

No matter how long he goes without blood, the desire is always there. But as long as he has his friends to look out for him, he knows he won't ever give in.

* * *

A/N: The End! Finally done with this thing. Sorry this one took _a lot_ longer then expected. I can only blame myself and SWC. I lost my mom in the mosh pit! Er, sorry. You guys might not get that, except Robin but you don't know her, so yeah. Anyways! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and all of my readers! Leave one last review please!


End file.
